


Really Truly

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy finds out that Spike is alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Truly

_Alive alive he's alive_

Buffy sits still, trying to think, with Dawn eyeing her cautiously as if she might explode.

_The bastard didn't let her know, it's been months and he didn't even tell her he's alive but alive he is yes alive_

Angry. She's angry. Definitely.

_What kind of idiotic, ridiculous vampire do you have to be to throw away _years_ of relationship and decide it's worthless and you're not even – but he's alive alive alive! really alive_

Furious, even.

_He's stupid, and selfish, and it would serve him right if _she_ didn't talk to _him_ for a few years, just so he can see what it feels like, moronic man, and stop being so annoying and horrible and alive and alive so alive he's back yes alive not dead after all_

What exactly is she supposed to feel, anyway?

_Alive really really alive really real alive alive oh yes_

Hurt, definitely.

_Because he _is_ alive, no, stupid, he's _stupid_, that's what she meant, stupid, selfish, and probably faking this whole wonderful mess just to spite her – but he's really alive? it's not going to be some horrible dream that – no, he's alive, he's got to be alive alive alive alive_

And angry. Upset. And stuff like that.

_Ridiculous idiot, who's completely incompetent, alive, alive, selfish, alive cowardly alive alive yes really alive he sucks he's alive alive! alive annoying man alive alive so alive he's real alive it's not over not done alive alive alive oh yes alive_

She know she should be all those things – she'll get there in a minute. But right now, for some reason she just can't stop smiling…


End file.
